The present invention relates to archival memory media, and more particularly, to a novel memory target in which a first value of binary information is stored in a region containing an alloy of the semiconductor material and a non-doping material.
The requirements of modern data processing often dictate that non-volatile data storage means of vast capacity be utilized. Archival memories, in which data is substantially permanently written and subsequently capable only of being read from the memory, is relatively easily achieved for those applications where a large quantity of identically programmed devices (each having the same identical data patterns stored therein) must be fabricated. Large memories each capable of storing a unique data pattern typically containing upwards of 10.sup.9 bits of binary information per device are relatively difficult and costly to fabricate. Typically, such a large-scale archival memory would be fabricated by introducing dopant materials into a semiconductor structure, with dopants of opposite polarity being introduced in the semiconductor at storage sites in which opposite binary values of information are to be stored. Memory media characterized by low fabrication cost and rapid programming, i.e. into which data can be written at rates on the order of 10.sup.6 bits/second, should also not require that a plurality of fabrication steps be needed to change the types and levels of dopants in a semiconductor memory target, which steps may often require relatively long time intervals for the completion thereof, whereby the speed of writing data into the memory target is relatively low.